love or something else?
by Shaebea
Summary: When a 16 year old girl moves here, without her parents, and has a mystery past, and has a wall built up so strong, no one can knock down, what will happen when Seth Clearwater imprints on her? Will it be happily ever after, or not? Will it go well or end in flames? Please read, better than it sounds. COMPLETED NOW! Sequel coming soon-ish! :)
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

Jake pov: Billy and Charlie were at Sue Clearwaters house, like any other day, I didn't have my patrole until, 9:00 tonight, so I dicided to go for a run, since it was only 1:00pm. I got out of my house, and began to run, I had just barley gotten 5 feet down the street, when I saw that someone had finally moved into the new house that was just built about 3 months ago, it was about 3 stories,  
and right across the street from my house, I decided to go introduce myself.

Shaela pov: I finally got out of that death trap, I finally got permission from the court, I am finally free!  
True, i only just turned 16, 2 months ago, but, I couldn't wait 2 more years! I decided, to move, to another small town, considering, the city has never been my thing, but something kept, pulling me to La Push, a small Indian Reservation right outside of Forks, Washington. I was unloading my dogs and there crates out of my Jeep which was right next to the moving truck, and as I opened all three of my pit bulls, crates, my oldest,  
Ninja, a 121 pound black pitbull, I had gotten from Villablocos Rescue, Jumped out,barked and ran,  
"Ninja!" I screamed, I was shocked, he knew better, even my newest edition, a 7 week old pit bull- mini bull terrier mix, Monster, new better and he was still in training! I ran after him holding monster in one arm,  
and Ninja's leash in the other, I found, a man with black cropped hair on one knee petting Ninja?! Great, here come the rumors, 'That new girl, shes only 16 living on her own, she can't even control that out of control beast!' 'That new girls, dog is out of control and dangerous, wounder how long it will take, before animal control steps in, I hope soon!' "Ninja!" I yelled, he came running over, like nothing happened, "I am so sorry!  
He usually is so well behaved" I apologized.

Jake pov: I was walking over, and all of a sudden, the cutest black pit bull with a dark grey oval that went around both of his eyes and connected together ran up to me, I knelt down, and pet him, all of a sudden a girl no older than 16 ran over yelling "Ninja!" he ran over and sat down near her side, she apologized with a terrified look on her face.  
"No problem," I assured, "I was just coming to meet you, I live in the house, right across the street, welcome to La Push" she seemed a little hesitant, but shook my hand, "Shaelyn, but everyone calls me Shaela." she smiled. she had very very light brown hair, that was straight,and in a sorta emo hair cut she had the bangs,  
but it went down just barley stopping about 3 1/2 inches from her elbow and had several green shades starting from a bright yellow/green, to a medium green but still bright for about the last 7 inches of her hair, she was wearing black winged eye liner, had big baby blue eyes with slits of white in them, and black outlining them, pale white skin, she was very thin,and short, a tattoo, of a a rose with a heart inside of it, that was broken in a few places, right under the side of her thumb near her palm but not quite on the edge of her palm on her left hand, several bracelets on both wrists, and a tattoo of a paw print with the word "love-a-bull" below it, on her left wrist, then that's when, I noticed the cuts,  
and scars, on both wrists, I noticed I was staring at them, so I looked into her eyes ans asked "so you have two tattoos?" "I actually have 3," she smiled and giggled when she saw my confused reaction, she pointed the her left upper back, and told me I could look if I wanted, I pulled down that part of the shirt,  
and saw 3 pit bulls, on a cloud, with, a yellow lab, 2 black labs, one smaller than the other, with a white picket fence, with the saying in messy/fancy cursive "all dogs go to heaven, even rescued ones and ones with scars and mystery pasts."  
"Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm sorry, I have to go, my friends plane lands in an hour and 15 minutes, it was nice meeting you! sorry, again!" she yelled the last part as she was running to her car, set the puppy down and said, "Ninja, monster, beast load up!" Three dogs lined up, in size order, then jumped in the crates, that were the perfect size for them.

I got home, and kept thinking about how familiar she looked, then it hit me, she covers songs on YouTube and did daily Vlogs on one channel and had a weekly Vlog channel, I immediately got on her cover channel, and looked, her most recent song was, gone too soon, by Simple Plan a week ago, and the week before was, radios in heaven by plain white T's, and before that was untitled, by Simple Plan, I noticed a pattern, so I decided to check it out,  
I realized, that,one of her best friends had committed suicide, and succeeded, I felt so bad, then after the song and pictures, she told them, and asked them to click the link below, as it will explain everything, I clicked the ling, and it explained that her friend was depressed, and abused by her foster parents, and that she and her best friend Elise, would be moving, to a small town in Washington, whilst she was on break from tour, before she went on a 5 month tour in June (it was October 19th). Then thanked everyone for there support and that they had no idea how much she loved them. I went back to her cover channel, she had just uploaded several songs, that were made in the new house!

Shaela pov:  
I wok up at 5 am, got ready, doing a get ready with me/ outfit of the day, and uploaded it whilst eating breakfast. I fed my dogs and left for school, yay...  
I got to the office just as the bell was ringing, it was Wednesday, I was basically being thrown into the death trap.  
I found my locker, but I couldn't find the math room, I asked this nice girl, who was walking by herself, she had that class also, so she would walk with me there, I thanked her then, walked behind her. When we got there, she waved, bye and I got the teacher to sign my paper, and he put me by, Olivia, the girl who walked me here!  
I sat next to her, she had black hair that went just a few inches below her shoulder and tanish skin, I held out my hand, "hi, I'm Shaela," she gladly took it, "Olivia, obviously," we both giggled quietly, "do you want to sit with me at lunch?" "sure that sounds good," we both had lunch after 5th period, and both had English, the rest of my classes went by in a blur, I had already learned this I knew it, it was lunch time, Olivia and I both had, cold lunch, so we took turns going to each others locker, two girls and a boy followed behind us as we got into the cafiteria, she turned around when she set her lunch down on the table, "Embry, Anna, and Stevie,this is Shaela, Shaelea, this is Embry, Anna, and Stevie," she said each name as she pointed to them, I waved shyly, as I blushed slightly, then sat down next to Olivia, all of a sudden, my phone rang, it was Elise, she was whatching my dogs, then flying home, to pay for the moving truck of hers, then flying back this afternoon I rolled my eyes and answered my phone, "hey, whats up?" "SHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! " I had to hold my phone away from me, "yes?" "YOUR YOU YOUR DOG WON'T STOP CRYING AND BEING FUSSY!" again holding my phone away, "he needs a nap, put him to bed," "HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?!" "tell him pillow,  
when he comes back, tell him napie time, then your good to go!" "OKAY! THANK YOOOOOOOU! BYE!" "bye Elise," "sorry, had to take that, where were we?"  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a bonfire, on firday, I can pick you up?" Olivia asked, "I would love to!" "Great, here is my number, text me your address," she handed me a paper with her number on it, I smiled and nodded and she walked away.  
The days flew by before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon, I just got home, and started to get ready, she told me to be ready by 5:00pm as she would be picking me up at about 5:10 I got dressed, in, jean shorts that were ripped at the end, an off the shoulder gray, teenage mutant ninja turtles, that showed the straps of my bow bikini, and baby blue zip up wedged high tops, and flatten my hair,

I put on strawberry chap stick, and looked at the time, it was 5:07, I ran down the stairs and waited on a stool by my counter, then the door bell rang, I looked in my reflection one last time, and answered the door, monster, my little puppy ran ahead of me, and i grabbed him right on time, as soon as I opened the door, I picked him up in a swift scoop, "He's SOOOOO CUTE! YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM!" Olivia screamed, as she was petting his ears, "are you sure that would be okay?" I asked, "yes, they are huge dog people, trust me." she said with a giggle, I just shrugged, and told her, I need to get is leash,I walked to my jeep, and grabed the one that said monster in black letters on the green leash, and then walked to her car, with monster and his leash in my got there and she ran over to a group of girls, around our age, and dragged me along by my arm, "Nessi, Claire, Emily, and Leah, this is Shaela, Shaela, this is Nessi, Claire, Emily, and Leah," she pointed to each girl as she said her name, "hi" I said shyly, "OH MY GOD! THAT IS THE CUTEST PUPPY EVER!" Emily? right? yeah Emily screamed, "can I pet him?" she asked sweetly, "yeah of course!" I suddenly noticed a boy sitting by himself on the beach, "Can you hold him for a second?" I asked, "YES!" I giggled, and handed her his leash then him, then made my way over to the beach, I sat down next to him, "Lone wolf?" I asked,  
he just kept looking down, "whats wrong?" I asked, he just mumbled something, "sorry, I didn't catch that,"  
"I guess, I need to stop recording with my headphones on full blast" I mumbled to my self, he looked up, and we just starred at each other, frozen in our gaze, I looked down, "I'm Shaela," I said holding my hand out "Seth" he shook my hand, when we touched, it felt like sparks, all of a sudden, Monster came running over,  
"Monster! Wheres Emily, she was supposed to be holding you?" "she probably had to go home, she has to prepare for all the imp- girls." seth said, I nodded, "wanna go for a walk?" I asked, as I looked into his big brown eyes, he nodded with this amazing smile, it was so beautiful, 'SNAP OUT OF IT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU.' 'shut up no one asked you.' we were walking, and we learned so much about each other, I just opened up to him, I told him things, not even my best friend knew about, or I even knew about myself, and he did the same, it was amazing, before I knew it we had stooped, I had no idea how close we were we had an inch away from our faces, and before I knew it we were kissing, it was passionate and sweet, his hands were on my waist, and my hands where on his neck, and one hand was pulling/playing with his hair, when we stoped it was only because we needed air, it was the most amazing kiss EVER he was so warm, and I was tingling, "would you. like. to go. on a. date. with me?" he asked breathlisly, I just nodded, affraid my voice would fail me, he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen, then I kissed him again, we were just getting into it when...  
"Shaela?!" I groaned and pulled away, "yeah, Olivia?" I asked, "we need to go!" "One second!" I yelled back,  
I wrote my phone number and name, on a piece of paper, and gave it to him, with that I pecked his cheek and ran to Olivia, with Monster in my arm, "get out." "huh?" I asked confused, "your home, get out." "oh, thanks for the ride Liv," I said as I got out. I didn't get any sleep, I just thought about the kiss, and how all the boys had the same skin tone, scent, hair color and cut, but it looked and smelled so much better on him. I wounder why... then my phone rang, "hello?" "hey it's Seth," "oh! Hi!"


	2. Chapter 2: what do I do now!

Thankyou for reading! Like I said before, this is my first Fanfic, EVER! So please be nice, review, and enjoy!  
Critasism is welcome! :) PEACE! IM OUT! ENJOY! -

"Hello?" "hey, it's Seth!" "Oh! Hi!"

I looked at my clock, and I guess I finally fell asleep, because is said '9:57am.' "whats up?" I asked in my most peppy before-coffee voice, he laughed a little, "I was woundering, about that date, is it still, a deal?" "Of coarse, why wouldn't it be, when would work for you, im free tomarrow night if that would work ," "sounds great, text me your address, pick you up around, 6:30?" "sounds good!"  
"Okay, great," "I'm sorry, gotta go, see you then." "okay, bye" "bye Seth!"

Elise, gets home, around 9:30pm tonight, I got her a taxi, sence, she only has her permit, she just turned 16 a few days ago, so she can't drive yet. I just started recording my new song, for my cover channle, I recorded 'promise' by simple plan yesterday, I had just finished, 'freaking me out', and I was getting ready to do your 'love is a lie', after 'me against the world', all by Simple Plan, I finished all the guitars and base, parts, I had drums and vocal, left, I put on my headphones, and started singing, when my dogs, whom were in my recording room with me where going nuts, I stoped, took off my headphones, and ran down stairs, to fond someone knocking I yelled, "Coming!" as I ran to the door.

I opened to big wood door, surpirzed at what I found, "hi, is... Elise, here?" I just stared at him for a second, "OH GOD! I'm sorry!" I giggled "you just look so familiar," I blushed and paused "she flew back to Colorado, Wensday night, she will be back tonight, at like 9:45... I'm so sorry, but do I know you?" "Ummmm, I've seen a few of your videos, you do covers, on Youtube, but I don't think so... I'm Jushua, Jushua Barkasi," He held out his hand, then it hit me, his Emo hairstyle, he was trying to grow out, finaly grew out, we went to the same middle school, in Colorado, but he just vanished in the middle of 8th. grade, he had the same green eyes, and light brown hair and freckles in the bridge if his nose, I gasped, we had grown so close, then 8th. grade came, and he was acting differnt, and I grew even more depressed and so we drifted apart, and he kissed me on our way to the busses, on a friday afternoon, and never saw him again, "Jushua from Ridge Middle School?!" I asked eager and hopefull, "yeah... how'd you kno- wait, Shaela?!" I nodded and gave him a hug which he gladly returned, I pulled away, "your hair cut grew out, now I can acctualy truthfully call you emo boy!" I giggled and he rolled his eyes, "does that mean I get to call you emo girl?" "NO!" we both laughed, "wanna come in?" I aked him, he nodded, and of coarse, here comes Monster, I scooped him up in a smooth movement without even looking at Monster, and opened the door, widder, for Jushua, he sat down on the couch, I set Monster down, "NO WAY! You have the play station 11?!" (_**A/N: don't own!**_ ) I nodded as I sat down, "can we play?" his eyes turned into stars, I giggled, "sure, I only have dirt bike racers, though, Elise is bringing the rest, with her." "no problem," he a assured with a smile, we played for about an hour, and we took turnes winning.

Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me over to him, I was on top of him, stradaling him, and kissing him, playing with his hair on his neck in one hand my other on his neck balancing myself and his hands were on my waist my waist was so tiny, I easily fit into his hand and as he moved his hands moved lower down I couldn't help but moan, he and I smiled into the kiss and we didn't stop for air, we broke apart for about 2 seconds gasping for air then leaning back in, his tounge brushed against my lip, asking for permission I allowed, our tounges battling for determination, I leaned over him he went to my neck and sucked on my pulse, and I moaned, he did this several times making me moan loader each time he did it harder, until he bit and sucked at the same time, on my pulse, and made me moan pretty loud he smiled, then he went back to my lips, I let his tounge back in and let him overlap my lips with his, then we took turns overlaping,then let him do it again, our lips and tounges moved insync with eachothers, and I let him take controll, then I relized, what I was doing and I relized something importent. I was falling in _**back**_ in love, with Jushua and falling _**in**_ love with Seth! uh oh...

**_IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY LAPTOP BROKE, AND THEY DELETED ALLLL OF MY FILES WHEN THEY FIXED THE SCREEN, SO HERE I AM REWRITING 14 CHAPTERS, I just got my laptop back this afternoon, I'm sooooooo soooo sooooooooooooooooo SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please review, and don't hate on Shaela to much, you'll find out just why she did this... Hope you LOVE it! It's not quite the same as before, but hey! it's something! Bye! THANK YOU FOR READING! :) _**


	3. Chapter 3:uh oh again

All I could think about when I was kissing Jushua was all the memory's we went through, like mini flashbacks of EVERYTHING starting from the first day we met  
*flashbacks start*  
Third week of school, doing a introduction research paper, in the library we had "research buddy's" basically someone to help edit and proof read our papers, and we had to sit next to them. I was recently diagnosed with sever depression, and on anti- depressants. I became very shy, and stopped talking to my parents and other 7th graders except for my four best friends, all five of us stayed together and sadly, one by one they all started to shut people out to, they all said, 'if you have to go through it, then we do to, we are in this together, for life, no matter what we will always be there for each other.' That's were we stood now, putting are walls up and not letting ANYONE in.  
I still remember that 5th period like it was 2 seconds ago.  
"Shaelyn, with... Jushua." My language arts teacher announced 'Great! Pair me with emo boy wanna be! Just great!'  
"Hey, I'm Jush." He said as he sat next to me, he held out his hand, and I flinched a little, Jushua giggles quietly I roll my eyes and shake his hand, "shaela" I say shyly, then turn to the computer to log onto my account, like the teacher told us to, I took tech so I have been logging in for 3 weeks at 4th period,but Jushua didn't know the password, "Shaela?" Jushua said shyly, "Jush?" I said with a smirk "um whats the uh, password?" "Capital L lower p (see what I did there? ;) .)  
Space your... birthday." I said distracted as I flipped through the direction packet our teacher gave us.  
"Thanks..." I nodded and smiled, he was so easy to talk to. He was different.  
4th week of school,  
we had finished the needed research and were ready to type our first draft, we finished quickly, and we had to read each others, Jushua and I switched seats, we realized we were the only pair finished, so we just read them quickly and talked, we talked for what seemed like hours, about pointless things and giggling and smiling, some kid told the teacher on us, and she just said 'I know, it's okay.' 

- fifth month of school-  
Jushua and I were getting closer by the seconds, as we were going in from lunch, we were at the back, "what do you wanna do when your older?" Jushua asked me, "... um, when I'm in high school, I wanna do covers of songs on YouTube, and then get discovered, and be a famous singer, and become, like the next Simple Plan, get discovered then within months rock the world!"i say smiling, "after that,I want to open a Pit bull rescue, and do that until I die,how about you?" "I don't really know...I just wanted to see if you did, and you clearly have your whole life planed out!" He says with a smile and I can't help but giggle. 

Second week of 8th Grade  
"Idon'tthinkweshouldbefriendsanymoretheressomuchyo udontknowaboutme." I blurt in one breath

"Huh?" Jush says with a smile  
"Therese so much you don't know about me, " I say sadly shaking my head and fighting tears,  
"So, you can always tell me..." "if I tell y- you... i- i- it will change everything," I say shakily.  
He comes closer and pulls my chin up to look at him with his hand, gently "I promise, it will change nothing, you can tell me anything! "  
I hesitate, but we are the only ones left in the hallway, " I'm clinically depressed, I have been fir a while, but its gotten worse, they don't think I will have the same attitude and reactions, with the stronger anti depressants they gave me." I say and let a free tear run down my face for the first time in months ( and even then it has only ever been Elise to see me cry.) I wiped it away and another fell, Jushua came closer, and whipped it off with his thumb, I realized how close we were when he started leaning in I got on my tip toes and closed the distance, he had always been at least 3-5 inches taller than me,

I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands  
on my waist he pulled me closer it was a sweet kiss, but not quick, he deepened the kiss, his tongue in my mouth, I let out a small moan, which shocked me and made Jushua smile into the kiss, but get serious again 2 seconds later, I had completely forgotten we were in school I pulled him in closer, our bodies fitting perfectly together, he tightened his hold on me, like I was suddenly going to disappear, it was just me and him, no school, no people, no drama, just us.  
We heard a throat clear but that didn't stop us, "BARKASI! BANNER!" We immediately jumped away at the sound of the co principle, who was 1000000x meaner than the real principle. I looked down my cheek's flushed "yes sir?" We both stuttered " .!" I handed the pass to him, "arguing, giving silent treatment, and yelling at each other,Shaela even pushed Jush away after he went to her locker, SLAMMED it closed and pined her putting his arms on the lockers around her her back on the lockers and him right in her face demanding "answers" they proceeded to yell at each other Shaela yelling "no its none of your bissnes. it doesn't matter to me if your in my life or not! and that he doesn't deserve to know and that she doesn't want him in her life anymore and that he just doesn't get it, and that if he knew, it would just ruin everything anyways and she would just lose him anyway, so she would get hurt anyway, and he can just move on with his life!" He also yelled at her about how it has everything to do with me, and that it would change nothing and she knows he would never hurt her that way, and hes not letting her go to A.E. until she tells him,' until 'Embery' told him to leave her alone and distracted him long enough for her to push him away and Sam and Embry walked her to her A.E. as she walked away she whispered 'i used to but now I don't.'  
put in same group with others to work on a project for world study's, other 3 went to go get things, and then they started to yell at each other sent to hall to work things out, not to go to next class or come in until everything is worked out, and they must prove it before going to next class " He read the note aloud, "hmmmm interesting, " I looked at Jushua and burst out in laughter "what!" Jushua demanded, "you you you ha- have li- liiii- lip gloss, all all over yo- you- your mouth, I went up to him, and started to wipe it off, but got locked in a gaze we stayed like that for a minute, me on my tip toes my wrists on his shoulder and chest, his hands on my waist, "OKAY LETS GO!" Suddenly the co principle grabbed my upper arm, and Jushua's to, we were headed for the classroom, oh no, I rather the principles office, and to make matters worse, I never got the lip gloss completely off, damn those eyes!  
He threw down our arms, we stood in front of the door next to each other, both looking down, I was as red as a tomato, and as if it was possible, I turned redder as he spoke, " caught these two sucking faces in the hall," "oh, really?" Our teacher spoke bitterly,  
"HEADS UP! NOW! " The co principle demanded harshly, we put our heads up, my bottom lip still was wet, and Jushua still had a small amount of lip gloss on his lips, "I think this is prof enough, " he said with an evil smile "dammmmmmmn  
he gets all the cute girls! " Colin pouted I could feel myself getting redder, and out of habbit moving closer to Jushua "awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Like 15 girls said as I did so, I relized what I was doing and started to step away, then the last thing I expected to happened , Jushua gabbed my hand and pulled me back, then looked at me, I looked at our hands and smiled, then looked back at him, still smiling "ALL THE CUTE GIRLS AND THE ONES I LIKE! " Colin yelled, "let it go cole!" Embry yelled "you two, lunch detention!" The teacher yelled, I broke my glance, "fine by me." I spit back, "as long as we have lunch detention already..." Jushua said smugly, I was confused, but then his lips met mine, I couldn't help myself, I leaned upward and wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair in his neck, "  
Awwwwwwwww!"

Last time i saw him, 3 months into 8th. Grade, we were having a pity argument about god knows what, on a Friday on the way to are buses, as we get almost to the door my bus he grabs my hands and turns me to face him he looked at the ground, and said "I'm sorry, and I... I... I... LOVEYOU." Before I could respond he crashed his lips against mine, for the first time in months, it was a sweet, pashionint, and caring kiss, I wraped my arms around his neck and kissed back, his hands on my waist, weat for about three minutes, then the busses honked signaling 1 minute until they leave for the high sc kissed like thhool, we pulled away, "I love you to" I said blushing and pecking his lips sliping my toung on his bottom lip then running up the stairs of my bus.

~End of flashbacks~

I smiled, he was finally mine again, kissing him again felt so good, so right, so perfect!  
I was still straddling him as we were making out, I pulled back, gasping for air, smiling like an idiot, "Do you wanna go out to eat, with me on Friday?" He asks breathlessly  
I smile and nod, as I get back on top of him to kiss him again, but suddenly I have this UNBEARABLE pain in my chest like there are strings there, and I fall off of Jushua and close my eyes as I scream in pain, then I start to scratch, like I NEED TO SCRATCH AS HARD AS I CAN! ITS THE ONLY THING TO STOP THE PULL AND THE PAIN! I fell wetness on my hand and I know I'm bleeding now, but I didn't care, i keep screaming and scratching, Jake bursts through my door and immediately calls someone, "SAM! I NEED YOU AT SHAELAS HOUSE NOW!BRING SETH! I DON'T CARE! PAROLE ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! GET PAUL TO GO SOLO!I NEED SETH HERE NOOOW!" Did I just here Jake growl? I'm probably just losing to much blood...  
Seconds later Sam and Seth are here... with PAUL?! Uh oh... again...

_**Thankyou for reading! Please review! Sorry it took so long, I don't own Twilight, or You Tube, or any commercial lables I used in here! I just own Shaela and Jushua! Told you she had a reason! Oh! She has a secret past that we will slowly but shurly digging up! Shaela has had a very rough past, and *spoilier* thanks to one of the one of the Cullins we will be digging it up in the next few chapters! I have to go finish studying even though it's almost 11 o'clock! Hehehehehe Bye! :) **_

_**Oh! I almost forgotOkay, now bye for realzes! Thank you so much to JCreader for my first review, and JCreader, yes, yes it is! hehe**_


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets out!

I was laying on the hard floor still, not scratching nor screaming, I sat up, and my neck and chest ached, I winced in pain when I sat up, Jake, Paul, Seth and Jushua were at front of the door talking in a low whisper, Jushua looked terrified, yet calm at the same time, I heard Paul whisper in a mean tone, and Jushua whisper back in the same tone, yet not as quiet, "No, I love her! I'm not -?- you have no idea what we have been through together, and what we both know about each other, I've told her things I would never tell anyone and I know things that I bet not even SETH knows!" The way he spit out 'Seth' through clenched teeth made me shiver, it was clear they weren't going to get along, EVER! Ugh why always me, what did I do so bad to deserve this? I started to push myself up.

I inhaled sharply as winced in pain, Jushua ran over to me and helped me up, I walked over to the boys who were murmuring something, I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Seth, but I have to cancel our date on Saturday," I took a deep breath, and moved over to Jushua, who immediately took my waist and pulled me into his side, not that I'm complaining, i loved it there,I felt at ease and at home like this, " being forced to love you isn't the same, as falling back in love with my lost love..." I looked up at Jushua then back to them,  
"You you you know!?" All four boys said at the same time, I nodded, "how?!" Sam asked I reluctantly pulled away from Jushua and went over to Sam and patted his shoulder, and said "you of all people should know..." he looked at me taken aback, " your imp- um girl. Is quite the funny and blabber mouthed drunk... " I smiled evilly, and walked back to Jushua. My phone rang,

_Give me any reason to believe_  
_'Cause I swear I'm done here_  
_'Cause I've seen a bigger picture_  
_And I'm looking for some answers_

_Tell me that it's worth it_  
_'Cause I'm doing all I can to fight it_  
_And I've never been this scared_  
_And my moment's finally here_

_Time's racing (Please slow down)_  
_I got to find my way out_  
_I'm hopeless (But hoping)_  
_My lungs won't fail me now_  
_'Cause I'm still breathing (A/N: Still breathing Mayday Parade)  
_

_"__**He**_**llo?"**

_Thank god you answered!"_

"**_whats up Elise?"_**

_"My first plane just landed."_

**_"WHAT?!"_**

_"I__ know..."_

_"__**Okay, I'm leaving right now,"**_

_"okay"_

**_"Bye girly" _**

_"Byeeeeeee Guuurrrrllll!"_

"Okay, Elise's plane just landed, in Montana, I gotta go. Jush, wanna come?"

"Sure mine as well meet her tonight..."

all four of us walked out, Seth left when I was on the phone, he was shaking, hope he's okay...

_Jushua's pov:_

Shaela has changed so much, she has longer hair now, it's now a lighter brown, and now has a riambow of bright greens for the last 7 inches of her hair, and she got rid of her layers, now she just has layers on her bangs, and about 2 layers on her hair.

she walked over to a line green and black jeep wrangle unlimited, she grabbed a large crate from the back and put it on the side of the house then closed the trunk door, she grabbed a Boston bruins lanyard with keys on it that was on one of her shorts belt loop,  
and got in, I got in the passenger seat, and she had sunglasses in the cup holder, she wuickly grabbed them and put them on, we talked for a little while then her phone rang a different ringtone she lit up,  
she answered it not on speaker but I could still hear

_**"HI RIRI!"**_

_"well hi to you to!"  
_

**_"Whats up?"_**

_"I just got the edit finished,"_

**_"FINALLY!"_**she teased them

_"yeah yeah yeah, but I just Emailed it to you..."_

**_"AWESOME! well I gotta go, I'm driving, but CALL ME SOON! I MISS YOU!"  
_**

_"I miss you to! You should come to Toronto! It's A-MAZ-ING!"  
_

**_"oooooooooooor, you could come back to the states and let me kidnap you- ummm I mean_**

**_have you over as a guest!" _**

_"ha ha I'll think about it."  
_

**_"gotta go, call me back soon RiRi!"_**

_"okay bye, girl!"_

**_"Bye Riley!"_**

She hung up and at the red light opened her Email on her touch screen near

her radio, she opened it, it read,

_" Final cut of song, hard to finish without you judging every edit I make, and us staying up till midnight trying to edit then our parents yelling at us when we tried sneaking eachother down the stairs, even though we are just friends, ha ha ha... good times, anywayz, hope you likey! _

_xoxoxox, _Riley"_  
_

she giggled softly and rolled her eyes, "Do you mind?"

she asked, "no, go ahead," I responded

there was also a video of the singers with the song, Shaela didn't watch though, it was different slides/squares of vocal parts, it was mostly Shaela, but there was a blond girl

in two of the slides and a boy with smooth brownish red dyed colored hair in like 9 of the slides, and he and Shaela in 3 slides together, and all three

of them in two slides together, then in the last part, there were two separate slides of them both in one.

_**Once upon a time**_  
_** I used to romanticize **_  
_** Used to be somebody, never mind**_  
_** I don't miss it that much now**_  
_** I think it's sinking in **_  
_** Days that I wonder where I've been**_  
_** And picture perfect porcelain**_  
_** But I won't lose a pound**_

_** You say I would make a better liar**_  
_** And never face the music when it's dire**_  
_** And I breathe disaster, ever after**_  
_** Don't pull away from me now**_

_** Don't you move**_  
_** Can't you stay where you are, just for now **_  
_** I could be your perfect disaster **_  
_** You could be my ever after**_  
_** You could be my ever after, after all **_  
_** I could be your perfect disaster**_  
_** You could be my ever after**_

_** Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee **_  
_** That when I get back, you won't believe **_  
_** That you know me well **_  
_** Don't want to think about it **_  
_** I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it **_  
_** Now stand back up and be a man about it **_  
_** And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh **_

_** I would make a better liar **_  
_** I never face the music when it's dire**_  
_** And I breathe disaster, ever after **_  
_** Don't pull away from me now **_

_** Don't you move **_  
_** Can't you stay where you are, just for now **_  
_** I could be your perfect disaster **_  
_** You could my ever after **_  
_** Now you could be my ever after, after all **_  
_** I could be your perfect disaster **_  
_** You could be my ever after**_

_** Nobody told ya' this is gonna fold ya'**_  
_** We go marching in like toy soldiers**_  
_** To have and hold ya over sold ya**_  
_** They're marching like toy soldiers**_

_** Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after **_  
_** Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after **_  
_** Somehow **_

_** (Face the music when it's dire)**_

_** Once upon a time**_  
_** This place was beautiful and mine**_  
_** But now it's just a bottom line**_  
_** Barely comes to mind**_  
_** Ever after what is mine**_

_** (Ever After)**_

_** I'll be your disaster, ever after**_  
_** So fire away**_  
_** Goodbye (A/N: Shout out to anyone you knew the name of the song!  
**_

_Ever After Marianas Trench .EVERRRR, just_ saying,_ kay bye!)_

WOW. She is an amazing singer! AMAZING! I had heard her cover on You Tube a year back,

but this sounded different, I guess it was a little more edited or less, my thoughts were interrupted when she parked the car, she jumped out, and started walking into the airport.

We got past security and to the gate, she sat down, I did the same, Shaela pulled out her phone, and started texting someone, named Annabella asking what time 'training' started tomorrow and if she could to double this week (it's Saturday night) huh... people started shuffling out of the tunnel and Shaela ran over to a blonde girl, and hugged her, "OH MY GOD! WE LIVE ON OUR OWN NOW!" the blon- I mean Elise said, "I know! PARTAY!" both girls did the moon walk in opposite directions then did it back to each other, "Oh! Elise this is Jushua, you 'welcome to the school and tour guide person, and the same one from 7th and 8th grade... Jushua, Elise." Shaela introduced us whist walking Elise over to me, Elise took my hand and shook it slowly while she said, "nice to finally meet you, and if you even dare to hurt her again, I will personally come into your house while your sleeping and kill you, she had been through enough crap." She said the last part in a high pitched voice, hen took her hand away, and turning to Shaela, "I have a surprise for you!" Elise sang, "close your eyes, she closed her eyes right as she did so, two people came out of the tunnel, holding plastic crates, Elise walked over, and opened the door to one, and reviled a white bull terrier no older than 2 months, who was still very small, and mouthed 'one second to the guys, who were still hodling on empty crate and one occupied one, she walked back infront of Shaela, "okaaaaay, OPEN!" Shaela opened her eyes, "Ellie! how did you get her from them?" she asked as she took the tiered and happy puppy, from Elise's arms, "let's just say they aren't light sleepers..." she replied, both girls giggled and high fived, Elise walked back over to the other crate and pulled out a small kitten, a little younger than a year, Hi min min!" Shaela greeted the small all walked out, when we got to the car Elise said, "oh! I need a picture! Villablocos wanted one! When we got hereto make sure Ellie got here safe!" "Okay," Shaela walked up to the jeep and Held Ellie, up above her, and as if on cue, when the phone started to flash, Ellie licked the side of her nose, Shaela smiled and couldn't help but turn a little bit, the picture was cute, it showed just how much her dogs loved her, and how much she loved them.

We were in the car and Elise died of laughter in the back, "What?" Shaela asked, "Riley just sent me this," Shaela was at a stop light, so she took the phone that was offered to her, she played the video, it was a video we took last year, it was toy solders, when I was singing "I think I deserve a little more," and winked out of habit, and was looking at the camera, which was by Riley, and he said, "hey, hey,hey, I like you, but as a friend, ONLY as a friend," Elise and I died of laughter, "WHAT!" Riley demanded, We both simultaneously put our finger in out mouth slightly and made a gagging noise , "I'm NOT THAT BAD!" We did the same thing over again, he groaned, Elise and I were dieing of laughter, Riley ran up to me, picked me up and spun me around on his shoulder, I shrieked "PUT ME DOWN!" I said kicking, and squirming, "Wow. Your tiny,light and powerful, impressive!" he teased me, "I'm going to puke for real!" I yelled, he laughed as he set me down, I stumbled slightly but caught my balance,

The girls burst out at the memory,

_"Who'll be my Montague now,  
To this broken Capulet  
How, how, how if not for you  
And you'll be my local hero  
Be my role model  
And don't, don't, don't fail me now_

(My love)

Don't you want love,  
Don't you want love,  
I'm your biggest fan  
It's so good to finally meet ya  
I deserve a little more  
Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh"

They both sang both winking at the end and laughing again

"ha ha ha ha ha ha and, I remember that's when his hair was still damaged from the bleach at that time! He let us die his hair! Never again! He does it on his own now! ha ha ha! Oh, Riley!" Shaela said as she handed the phone back to her. Driving off again.

We got back to her house, and I walked back inside to grab my keys to go home.

_Shaela's Pov:_

Seth grabbed my wrist and turned me around, I whimpered a little, as not all my cuts had fully healed, "look, I know you don't want me romantically, but the imprint, says I will be whatever you want, please don't shut me out! PLEASE!"

" I wasn't going to!"

"well, Jake is making us go to Bella's graduation party, will you go with me? Just as friends?" he asked me hopefully

I giggled and nodded, "sure,"

He smiled his smile and hugged me, it's on Friday, at 3:00 pick you up at 2:50?"

"Sure," I said with a smile, "OH! I promised Emily I would help with the little ones for breakfast and Lunch this week, that includes you, Seth!" he rolled his eyes and nodded, "see you tomorrow morning then." he said with a smile, I nodded at him and waved bye as he walked off.

I walked in the house in a daze, picking up Ellie, and Monster and carrying them into the kitchen, and putting them on the counter walking to the fridge "Strawberry or blueberry pancakes?" I asked them walking back to them holding the plastic fruit containers up to them, they both pawed the strawberry's, I smiled and put the blueberry's back in the fridge, "what would I do without you little twins?" I asked smiling and giving them both a treat I washed my hands and grabbed all the supply's I needed to make Chocolate chip muffins and strawberry muffins, and started cooking, I made 35 pancakes (Emily told me how many to make, I listened) I put my muffins in the oven, I made 33 muffins, just to be safe, "potshot tomorrow pups!" I said to the playing puppy's on the counter, "you can't do that when the photographer is here!" "ELISE!"

I yelled, "WHAT!" she yelled from the _third? _floor. "get you butt down here!" I yelled she came down stairs, keep an eye on the muffins and put the pancakes in the container and in the freezer please, and keep and eye on the twins!" I yelled as I was running up stairs, to change and pick out my outfit for tomorrow.

~Next morning~

I wake up at 5:00am I run to the shower, I dry off, run into my room I put on my ripped jean shots, that had faded turquoise all the way around and the tip of the very end, a white that had turquoise one sleeve off the shoulder that ended about a half an inch before my belly button and to top it off my white and turquoise wedged high tops, I ran back to the bathroom, put my heat protection on my hair, and while I waited for my hair to dry, I put on my makeup, a cover up and powder on my under eye and in my dark spots or where I wanted to define, mascara, eye liner, a turquoise/shiny bright blue, blended with a black, I straighten my hair and put a sweat shirt on over my shirt (_as I was having to babysit the little ones, no need to flash!_)

It was 5:57 am, I pulled out the pancakes, and muffins from the freezer, and threw the in the oven at 150, and grabbed a mug and my creamer and got some coffee, Elise soon ran down the stairs, she rolled her eyes and walked over to me, she grabbed my hair, and did something.

I looked at my reflection in the fridge and she had moved all of my hair but my bangs over to one side, it looked cute, I hugged her, and handed her a mug of coffee, she thanked me, "why you covering up Chickie?" she asked me, I unzipped the sweatshirt that used to be Ryley's and was 10x too big for me.

I revealed my off the shoulder almost crop top, and she nodded, "right, we got the little ones..." she remembered, I nodded and zipped it back up. I fed and watered my dogs, and put all of there fancy collars on they all but Ellie, had spikes and Ellie's had a bow on it and took off there harnesses. As I put them away I heard a light knock, it was 7:19am, I sighed and put the food out, and plates, and 3 jugs of juice, "IT'S OPEN!" I yelled from the kitchen, after 2 hours of non stop yelling, eating, and me having to yell at them every 30 minutes to stop wrestling or fighting, 3 of the 11 cleared out, now just 9 left, the door bell rung, I sighed, and ran to the door, picking up the two twin pups Ellie, and Monster on the way, I opened the door to be greeted by non other than a young girl photographer, I smiled at her only to sigh when I heard yelling and someone to be slammed down on the ground, I held up a finger and smiled at her and ran to the kitchen, "OKAY! EMBRY! SETH! GET UP... NOW! I HAVE P.S. 1,2, 5, and 6, I have an X-box, a Wii, a Wii U, and 12 Other Nintendo hand helds! 3 to the ones with game consuls! ONE TO EACH HAND HELD! I WANT YOU ALL ON ONE AND ALMOST COMPLETE SILENCE! YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO FIND ONE! ... GO!" I yelled they all bolted in separate directions pairing off, Elise and i walked back to the photographer, "sorry, babysitting the La Push preteens of the gang, they are... difficult," she smiled, and took her stuff, we followed her, of coarse she picked the room next to the "gaming room" we had several T.V.'s there, and most of the Game consuls there, she set up, "MONSTER, ELLIE, BEAST, NINJA!" I called, I heard paws from all over the house, and the photo shoot started. Let the drools begin... I thought to myself. She changed out our make up and outfits twice, the pictures were amazing, I loved them!

It was Thursday, we had all gotten so comfortable around each other, Elise was making lunch, as I was changing for training, when my phone rang,

_**"hey Riri."**_

_"hey, I have good news."  
_

**_"what's up?"_**

_"I sent the video to Marianas Trench's manager, and he and the boys loved it."  
_

**_"Were making the album..?!"_**

_"WERE MAKING THE ALBUM!"  
_

I screamed and giggled

"_**YOU ARE TRULY THE EST FRIEND.** **EVEEERRR!"  
**_

_**"see you on Saturday, already called Annabella. Tickets should be in your and Elise's Emails," **_

_**"THE GANG IS GETTING BACK TOGETHER! I gotta go tell Elise! See you on Saturday!"**_

_"bye"_

I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs jumping over the railing when there was 10 steps left.I ran into the kitchen,

"WERE MAKING THE ALBUM!" Both of us held hands and screamed together, and hugged,

"WHATS WRONG?!" Seth ran in shaking, "calm down," I waked over to him, "were happy"

threw piece of bacon at him, when it was about his face he caught it and walked away. I sighed, thoses two never got along...

It was Friday afternoon I sighed time to go to the leaches house... yay... _note the sarcasm_

I put on a silver dress, put my hair into a small half version of a scene, black and silver eye shadow, my skin was perfect according to Elise, but I am still self consensus and every time I go out to see more than 5 people I put foundation and powder on, I put my favorite wedges, a gray- purple. _what? you can put me in a dress but you Take me out of my high tops!_

I walked down stairs, "hey Seth, you ready?"

"Ye- wow, you look great,"

I blushed slightly, "thanks, lets go, BYE ELISE!"

we walked to Leah's car, "don't you just have your permit?"

"oh, come on Shaela, RELAX! I've been driving around La Push since I was 14, get in."

We drove in comfortable silence,

when we got there, he scrunched up his nose, and tensed up, he ran over to my side of the car and opened the door, yanked me out and slammed me into his side,

he kept a strong, hand on my waist at all times, and never loosened up, we walked in the house, and I realized this was the house of the fashion freak pixie,

_she better not say anything about my high tops, or I will kill her myself, I don't care if shes a leech, _

I thought, "don't worry, she knows better than to mess with an imprint, the leech who greeted us said, "oh! So your the mind reader." I said, he nodded

___C So here's another day C I'll spend away from you G Another night G I'm running G Another broken avenue C My bag is ripped and worn C But then again that's all i.. D7_

Take what you wanna take C What you wanna take G What you.. C I miss the stupid things C We'd go to sleep and then G You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am C Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me G Do what you wanna do  
D7 D7

******"how do you know that?" he asked,**

Em I hold on so nervously Bm To me and my drink I wish it was cooling me Em But so far, has not been good Bm It's been shitty And I feel awkward, as I should Em This club has got to be Bm The most pretentious thing Since I thought you and me Em Well I am imagining A A dark lit place G Or your place or my place CHORUS Em Well I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by yo want to make you move G Because you're standing still Em If your body matches What your eyes can do A You'll probably move right through G Em Me on my way to you

"WHY DO YOU KNOW THESE?" he asked me again, I smirked evilly,

There's no… yellow

Bricks

**GDiminished7**

to follow back, and run from that disaster.

Familiar sins, come crashing in.

And sever forever and after.

My old friend, it's time I leave you

**Gdim**

here

For once for all

**F#**

in frozen alabaster.

Believe me.

**Gm**

There's no place like home.

There's no place like home.

A shallow

**C**

grave, where I

**G**

can keep it safe

For hide away, for

**E**

just in case

**C**

I need it.

My

**D#m**

old friend, it's

**B**

time to

**F#**

say goodbye again.

No need to tell me where you've been, I feel it.

**C**

Shallow graves for shallow hearts.

**G**

For pick-me-ups and fall-aparts.

**F**

For promises that never started right.

Carolina, Carolina, tell me how I'm gonna get down from here?

You only

**D#**

ever just disappear, but I can't let you go.

Carolina, Carolina, tell you I'ma getting the ending right.

I know I started it wrong

**Cm7**

but

I…

I

**Gm**

think that it's

**A#**

as easy as 1, 2, 3

Do you see what I do?

**A**

Truth or dare, yes I double dare you.

You, you, me

**E**

now I think you got it right.

(There's no place like

**Am**

home… there's no place like home)

Oh, another day on the

**E**

assembly

line.

Everybody better march in time.

Cause the factory don't care why

You've been

**Am**

saying coulda shoulda woulda

Oh, another day on the assembly

**E**

line.

Everybody better march in time.

Cause the factory don't

**Am**

care

why.

You've been saying coulda shoulda woulda

Oh, another day

**G**

on the assembly line.

(Toy

**Dm**

soldiers will

**F**

you

follow?)

**D#**

Everybody better march in time.

(Toy soldiers

**A#**

will you follow?)

Cause the factory don't care why.

(Toy soldiers will you follow?)

You've been saying coulda shoulda woulda

(Toy soldiers will you follow?)

(Toy soldiers will you

**D#**

follow?)

Face the music when

**A#**

it's

dire!

This

**F**

is true love, ever

**F#**

after

This is true love, ever

**B**

after

True

**F#**

love, ever after

This is true love, ever after

This is

**C#**

true love, ever after

Once upon a time

This

**E**

place was beautiful and

**F#**

mine

But now it's just a bottom line

There's no yellow bricks and happily, ever after we lived

The end

"could you control your imprint?! I DON'T WANNA KNOW HOW TO PLAY CRAPPY SONGS GUITAR NOTES!"

"THEN STAY THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD LEECH! FOR A LEECH WHOSE ALMOST 200 YEARS OLD YOUR NOT VERY SMART!" I snapped back,

whoa, I haven't done that since 9th grade, when Drake called me a sexy snappy bitch, and tried to kiss me, I fell a little bad, but I'm not apologizing,

"all is forgiven"

"THAT'S IT!"

I sent the pain that I felt when my dad first beat me, when I was in the 7th grade, it hurt me to think about it but I did it anyways, "AH!" he held onto his head in pain as I concentrated on holding back the tears that were starting to form, and sending the pain out. "there, you got some info, now stay outta my head." I said as a thought about more song lyrics and electric guitar notes that locked my head up, and getting lost in the rhythms to calm my self, note to self, thank Leah for that tomorrow.

With that I took Seth's hand that he offered and let him lead me to the dance floor. W

e were dancing and joking around when Alice? yeah the Alice leech showed up, "we would like to talk to all of you dogs," I glared at her as Seth growled at her it was low and terrifying as it rumbled.

Embry and Quil walked on both sides of me and Seth walking in front of me I couldn't help but grab Embry's arm with both hands, and lend into him as we walked, he was like the brother I never had, and I was glad that he was there for me, he moved me to his other side and he and Quile switched spots, he held me hand and wait, "thank you, Em," I whispered barley audio, but I knew he could hear me, he squeezed me hand in response, I hadn't even realized that I had stopped listing cords to songs, but then when I did it was to late.

Edward gasped and froze, I knew he had dug through my brain and found out my biggest secret, he stood there frozen, staring at me, as everyone asked him what was wrong and stared at me to, I just froze, now he knew, I was done for, he would tell everyone, I could no longer put up my guard without people knowing it was there, and I could no longer forget the memory,and pretend it never happened, I could no longer pretend I was okay.

**A/N: OH! CLIFIE! Sorry, but I have 4,757 words, and I feel like that's to much, but I needed ALL the detail in this chapter IN THIS CHAPTER, sorry it took me so long to update, I just wanted this to be perfect, and I have had non stop test, presentations and projects for 2 weeks! D: so sorry! Will update soon,I had a snow day today, because I literally have 2 1/2 feet of snow on my porch so started another chapter! gotta go pick up my new foster pup litter, today, so I gotta go! Thank you so much for reading! I will update as soon as possible! HOPE YOU LOVED IT! :)**

**SHAELA's OUTFIT: **

**Dress: . ?v=1236037884000**

**Shoes: photos/2012/09/27/river-island-navy-concealed-wedg e-high-top-trainers-product-1-4814488-452886957_la rge_ **


	5. Chapter 5 infront of me the whole time

No, please Edward, don't tell them PLEASE! you can't! I was going to tell Seth when I got back, PLEASE DON'T TELL! I moved here for a clean slate! NOT for everyone to find out I was rapped by my own father almost every night for 2 and a half years,, and he beat me, and my mom knew but she did NOTHING! SHE DID SHIT! She ASKED him if I was better! Please, don't tell them, you can't! PLEASE! I pleaded in my head,

He just nodded, and told Alice to tell us what she saw, the whole time I was fighting back tears, not even listening, I just heard Bella's name like five thousand freaking times! something about a new born army, of vamps? huh... weird...

I zoned out, I started to think about the last day I was at my parents house.

my parents weren't there, but they left a note saying if I left, then I better never come back because, they officially dis own me once I walk out that door, I couldn't wait to finish packing at that moment, I remember going back inside for my last box, and as I was putting it in my newly bought Jeep, I ran in to grab my dogs, I was going to grab Ellie on my next trip, she was my world, I loved all 4 of my dogs, but Ellie was my little angel I could put bows on her ear, and paint her nails, and call her my baby girl. I had just finished putting my other puppy, Monster in his "car seat" and went inside, not noticing the ruck that was on the other side of my jeep, I walked in the door, and HE was holding MY Ellie! I adopted Ellie and Monster from the same litter at Villablocos, THEY WERE MINE! I had THEIR licenses, I bought them! I PAID for THEM and TRANSPORTATION and there food EVERY week! "you can leave. now. without her, or you can stay and be my 'girl toy' with her!" he said to me with an evil smirk, I let a tear run down my check, but I realized, Tia Torres had a copy of there licenses, so I blew a kiss to Ellie, "I love you baby girl, I'm sorry, I WILL be back for you! I promise!" and with that I ran out the door and drove off, crying hysterically the whole drive to Washington, only taking 3 breaks the whole drive.

I just wanted to run into Seth's warm embrace, and tell him everything, and cry, at that moment, I realized the most important thing in my life; I was in love with Seth Clearwater, even more than Jushua, or Ellie, or Elise, and I wanted to call him mine.

I was taken out of my thoughts when someone said my name, while shaking me, I jumped and smiled at a worried looking Seth, "You okay?" he asked worriedly, "I'm fine, can we go please?" Seth nodded, and a took my hand in his, as we walked out of the house, he visibly relaxed, we rode in comfortable silence. We got home and I took a shaky breath.

"Seth?" He hummed in response, "I know this isn't the best time, with me leaving for 4 days, but I just can't lie to you and myself, and fight it anymore," Seth looked at my with worry and cautiousness, "I- I- I- love you, Seth," I said, he smiled at me, and I did something I didn't expect, I kissed him, we only kissed for a few seconds, and then I pulled away,

"At least call me a few times while your gone?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "of coarse, Seth." I got out of the car, and waved before I stepped inside.

Everything was going great, I had broken up with Jushua a few days ago, I told Seth I love him,and I was seeing my best friend in a few hours, for a once in a life time opportunity, and going on a 5 month tour across the U.S., in 2 and a half months, I went into the kitchen, and poured a cup of coffee, there was no way I was getting any sleep anyways, before I knew it it was 4:00am, and I was on my 5th cup of coffee, and third season of Pretty Little Liars. (A/N" don't own!)

I ran upstairs and took a shower, got dressed, in a black and green tank top, black shorts, and my most expensive pair of wedged high tops that where a shiny black, and had silver chains and a silver zipper for show, as the zippers didn't work. I straitened my hair, and put on eye liner and mascara, I packed my dog's into there crates, and got coffee. Elise and I headed to the airport. I was so exited, but I already missed Seth. Before I knew it, the plane was getting ready to land in Toronto. This is it. The chance of a life time!

**A/n: OMG! two updates in the same week! that's like unheard of for me! yeah yeah yeah... Well, I started a new story, that's going to be like based off of this, but The Voltroy familey finds out that she knows, and kidnaps her-ish, and I am super exited! I have the first 3 and a half chapters written already, so im thinking I'm going to rush through this, and thinking of making a third one with lot's of fluffyness! Sooooooo, there is probably going to be only about 3 to 5 more chapters of this ( I know! SHORT! BUUUUT! I am going to make lots more fluffy ones with these two! Let me know if you have ANY plot lines for Seth and Shaela! I would love to hear them! Thankyou for reading! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzz! :)**


	6. chapter 6: more than just home sick

_Well I grew up in one of them old farm towns_  
_Where they hit it hard til the sun goes down_  
_Nobody really seemed to care that we were livin' in the middle of no where_  
_We just figured that's how it was_  
_And everybody else was just like us_  
_Soakin' in the rain, bakin' in the sun_  
_Don't quit til the job gets done_

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop til everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead, Never turn around_  
_Don't back up Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, Wide open_  
_You get tired and you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I know_

_That old red dirt the first thing you learn is_  
_You don't get nothin' that you don't earn_  
_Humble pride I grew up on_  
_You find out just how bad you want it_  
_Sun in our eyes, Backs to the fences_  
_We didn't know the odds were against us_  
_Hit the wall smokin' and spinnin'_  
_Still wasn't thinkin' bout nothin' but winnin'_

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop til everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead, Never turn around_  
_Don't back up Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, Wide open_  
_You get tired and you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I know_

_Maybe there's another path that'll get you there a little bit faster_  
_But I'm stickin' with the one inside of me_

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop til everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead, Never turn around_  
_Don't back up Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, Wide open_  
_You get tired and you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I know_

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop til everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead, Never turn around_  
_Don't back up Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, Wide open_  
_You get tired and you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I know_

_That's the only way I know_  
_That's the only way I know_  
_The only way I know_

'of coarse!' I thought, 'we get here for a once in a life time opportunity and he wants us to "get back to our routes" that I have so desperately tried to forget! ugh!' I was thankful that there where no leeches around, preferably the mind reader.

I finished my part, and walked away to go sit down,for once being hapy about having such a short and small part. I couldn't stop thinking about Seth, I missed him so much, I was lost in a trance, felling great pain, I sighed, this imprint stuff was getting pretty old... I checked the time on my phone: _4:45pm_

"just 15 more minutes..." I said in a sigh, "for what?" I jumped at Riley's question, "did I say that out loud?!" he nodded, "oh, it's nothing," he gave me a look, but started singing again, 13 looong minutes later it was finally 4:58. "Okay! What's got you moping?" Riley asked, walking towards my chair, "I told you! It's nothing!" I snaped he seemed completely unfazed by my out burst, I sighed... again. another thing I miss about the pack, I loved scaring Paul and Embry... "really. wow. that was just so unbeliveable it's sad..."

all I saw was red, Elise and I both snapped, "JUST STAY OUT OF IT!" we were both moody, in pain, imprints.

I stood up and grabbed my phone of the table as I brushed passed Riley dialing Seths number as I walked away into the hall way.

"Hey!" Seth answered after four rings, "hi..." I said trying to be happy and failing miserably, "what's up?" "Can you meet me at the boarder near Victoria, Canada. Please? In like and hour?"  
"Sure. Why?" He asked concern seeping through his voice, "I just really need to see you..." I grabbed the keys to my rental car, it only took about 45 minutes because Riley lives in Prince Rubert Canada, he moved a few weeks ago.

I got to the boarder and by the time they had my passport and ID checked it had been an hour.

I pulled my car over, and walked into the forest, being sure I was walking along the boarder, I walked about 20 feet into the forest, to find a human Seth leaning against a tree.

I ran into Seth's arms, so happy to feel his warmth and the pain gone. He happily hugged me back, I pulled away and grabbed his hand smiling like an idiot, "so. What do you wanna do? I've got till 5 am." Seth said smiling to, I groaned, "we only have until 5 am?" I asked pouting a little, "actually like 4:30 ish 'I gotta have all four paws in La Push by 5:11am' " I giggled a little at his Sam impression. "I assume you don't have your ID with you.." I rhetorically asked, ha pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket, and pulled out his driver's license, I smiled, "I stand corrected! " I grabbed his hand when he was done putting his wallet back and pulled the small building that they make temporary passports. We got in the car, and when we got into Canada Seth finally asked me what we where doing, I just smiled Evilly in response, "you hungry? " I asked, Seth nodded, I smiled, "you always are." I giggled.

We pulled into a small cafe, my phone rang for like the twentieth time, I was surprised to find out it was Elise this time, probably Riley from Elise's phone,so I just turned my phone off and got out of the car. I took Seth's hand, and we walked in, we waited for a server to show us to a table.

I ordered a Fanta orange, and just a bag of Doritos,Seth ordered the steak and a water, we talked for hours, I looked at the clock on the wall it read: '9:47'  
"We should probably get going Sethy. " he looked at me like I just gave him a million dollars, "what?" I asked, he just smiled bigger, I realized my slip up and blushed as I looked away, he giggled and he leaned over to my ear, "your cute when you blush..." his whisper sent chills down my body, he gently pulled my head up and slowly kissed me. It was gentle and passionate, I happily kissed back, when we pulled away, I cuddled to his chest, "I don't want you to go." I mumbled, "I know, but at least we get this time together, right?" I nodded sadly, "yeah, at least we have right now, together, I love you Seth,"  
" I love you to." I smiled, "aww! Long distance couple? " I jumped as I didn't realize the waitress was there Seth laughed, I glared at him, "your so jumpy!" He laughter, "yeah, and it's yours and Emb's fault!" I snapped and crossed my arms, he stopped laughing and stared at me with amusement, "oh really? " he asked I nodded, "you and Emb just HAD to freak me out and, 'warn me' " I said in my best Sam voice, that was surprisingly good, "but to answer your question... Technically, I travel for training sometimes, and I am in Canada for meetings this week, and his," I said pointing to an annoyed looking Seth, I couldn't help but giggle, "um, job and the pa- eck!" I was suddenly in Seth's insanely warm lap him having fits of laughter, I rolled my eyes, "I hate you Clearwater." I muttered, "you love me." He said controlling his laughter now, "unfortunately... anyways, _**Sethy's **_job and the pack requires him to stay on the reservation. So we get limited time together." I explained wiggling out of Seth's arms, "wait a second! I know you! " she said pointing to me, "you do covers on YouTube, and are doing a collaboration with Riley Jackson and Marianas Trench!" She squealed, I at some point in her rant back in Seth's lap, I cuddled up to him, "in the flesh! " I said, "do you mind if I do and interview with you? I am a teen news reporter on YouTube." She said, "sure,does tomorrow at noon work? " I asked writing my number and name down on a napkin and handing it to her wiggling out if Seth's hold and standing up, Seth quickly followed, I waved bye to her, as I grabbed Seth's hand and we walked out hand and hand, we got to Elise and I's hotel room, we stayed up all night, talking, I set my alarm for 4:15 am and we fell asleep at 3:30 am for a little bit of sleep, my alarm went off.

I turned it off and the light on, Seth was fast asleep I got on top of him and pecked his lips, he started to stir, I pecked his lips again, nothing, so I pecked them again, before I knew what was happening I was below him, and things where getting heated, we broke apart gasping for air, Seth went down to my neck, and started kissing my pulse, I couldn't help but let a small moan out of my mouth, I pulled his head back to mine, and after I couldn't breathe anymore, I pulled away, I went to the bathroom to brush my hair, and was shocked at what I found.

I screamed. I was screwed... "SETH CLEARWATER!" I yelled, he came running in, "what's wrong? " I pointed to my neck, "you gave me a HICKEY! " I yelled, "oops..."  
"Yeah 'oops' Ugh my life is over! " he rolled his eye's, "your being overly dramatic." "Me? Overly dramatic?!" I yelled, "I have 3 of the most important meetings of my life today! And an interview if one of the most popular teen celebrity news channels on YouTube! And you gave me a hickey!" I sighed, "I'm sorry, got a little wound up... I didn't mean to take that out on you, it's just, it's the most important thing in my career, everything I have been working for, and I just need it to go perfectly, because if it does, we will be starting the first few songs, and I will be home in 3 days," I explained, my eyes watering as I covered up the hickey, "and I REALLY need coffee." I added, we both giggled, I was slowly getting my sunny happy Seth back, I was happy, he had been pretty uptight since he got here, others would disagree with me, but he usually so much happier and relaxed... I wounder if the imprint pain effected him worse than me... I turned around and kissed him, "I love you," we both said at the same time, I smiled and so did Seth, I looked at the time and my smile dropped, "you need to leave," I said sadly, he looked, "I have 5 minutes." he stated, I giggled, as he leaned down, I closed the distance.

I walked into the record studio building to find Elise and Riley worriedly waiting in the lounge, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" Riley yelled as he walked over to me, I just brushed past him and sat down next to Elise, she looked at me and gave me a devious smile, "you saw the picture?" I asked, already knowing the answer, she nodded, "you guys are sooooo CUTE!" she said grabbing my my arm and bouncing up and down, I smiled at her, "did you see the video?" she asked still jumping, "what video?" she took her phone from her pocket, and showed me, my life was OVER, my career is OVER my life is DONE!

Just as I was about to walk out, they called out names, we walked down the hall triumphantly, me in front, Elise and Riley about a foot behind me.

"Ahhh, there they are... you guys really are a three man army... " he commented, I smirked at his comment, all four band members stood up, I smiled, "

_Matt Webb_

Lead guitar

_Mike Ayley_

Bass guitar

_Ian Casselman_

Drums

and,

Josh Ramsay

Guitar and singer lead"

I said my smirk never leaving my face.

I shook all there hands, Josh, taking a long time shaking mine,

we made eye contact, and I could see he 'wanted' me, I cleared my throat, taking my hand from his and looking away,

I mean he was THE Josh Ramsay, and very good looking... **_NO! YOU HAVE SETH!_** my inner self yelled at me, _'seth, seth **SETH**'_ I reminded myself. I took a deep breath as I sat down, here goes nothing, my chance of a lifetime.

_**A/N: HI GUYS! okay, so this is hard for me to say, but I think im only going to do one more chapter, I NEED to **_

_**post my new story! I'm so exited! hahahaha, So if you guys, could give me a story line you would like me to do, let me know! Because, I want NEED another Seth/Shaela story topic, as I have 6 and a half of my other story written already! and this story is comming to an end! So Let me know PLEASE! Thankyou for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)**_


	7. happily ever after, well close enough

I was in the kitchen with, Elise, Olivia and Emily, we were making a bunch of food, because we are going to be having a "farewell" bonfire tonight, because I leave for tour tomorrow and 4:30pm, and Seth and I where going to spend all day together, and same with Elise and Embry, we where finally finished, just waiting for the foods to be done, I have lunch for the boys already out, We all jumped up onto the counter, and started to talk, Elise and I both got a private toter ever since we got the record deal, and been so buysy with the album, we haven't seen any of the girls in a while, we where all giggling, and gossiping, when, "HONEY! IM HOOOOOOME!" ugh Quil...

"QUIL! if Seth/Embry/Paul/Sam hear you say that they are going to kill you!" all four of us yelled at the same time, causing us to giggle, I jumped off to put all the lunch food in the dinning room, I got back about 5 minutes later, and the boys where piling in, I jumped back on the edge of the counter, and Seth walked up to me, as all the other imprints did, "hey," I said smiling, "hey," then he crashed our limps together, after about 10 seconds, I pushed him away giggling, "there's lunch to the tab- Oh! Hi..." I was looking at a girl, standing next to quill, about 15 also, holding his hand, all four of us girls shared the same look, and jumped off the counter and walked over to them simultaneously, "and who's this?" we all asked, "I'm Abigail," she squeaked out, I smiled at her, "I'm Shaela," I held out my hand and she shook it, "This is Elise, Emily, and Olivia." I pointed to each girl and they waved as I said there name, "and this is, Seth, Embry and Sam, and... the rest are eating," I giggled, "Come on, they wont bite, well I can't promise for Paul..." I giggled, as I dodged a plastic cup, I held out my hand and Abigail took it, we walked into the dinning room, and all the guys where chowing down, "Abbigail this is ,Jacob, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah, also, the little ones, Collin and Brady." I said pointing to all the wolves, "I always make us some other food, because, the boys always eat, all the food, come on," I said walking back to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of chips, and jumping back onto the edge of the counter, all of us talked, and Abigail finaly relaxed a little, "So, Abigail, are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" We all asked at the same time, while packing up the finished food for the bonfire, causing us to giggle, "umm, I was going to ask my mom if I could, go, I will call her right now," Abigail said, she walked out of the room, "I can go," She said, as she walked back in the room about five minutes later, we all smiled.

We had a great, time, I got to get to know Abigail a lot more, who now wants me to call her, Abby, I got to say goodbye to everyone, I got to hear the legends one last time, while cuddling with Seth, and I got a promise ring from Seth which is absolutely BEAUTIFUL might I add, and now I'm waiting up for Seth to finish patrol and should be home soon, then I'm going to bed, my life may not have always been perfect, but I think my life is now as close as it gets to being perfect.

_**A/N: Well, this is it! I know it's supper short, but I am going to make a sequel sometime soon, and am starting a new story soon, I want to thank everyone for reading, and I hoped you love it, and I promise my other story's will be longer. **_

_**If you would please give me suggestions for a new story, that would be great! Please PM them to me, and I will consider them! Thankyou! BYE! :) **_


End file.
